bushandlooneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Let It Be
'''Bush and Looney Presents: Don't Let It Be '''is a record album featuring Bush and Looney characters singing many rock songs. It was released December 21, 2012 and through out the album mentions that the world was supposed to end on that day according to the Mayans. In honor of the so-called holiday, there are twenty songs featured, some very famous, some not as famous. It has rock, power metal, hard rock, punk, and alternative rock songs. Song Information "My Generation" *Bush: Vocalist, green electric guitar *Looney: Vocalist, drums "One Fine Day" *Bush: Main vocalist *Kitty: Main vocalist *Pawprint: Main bridge vocalist *Peenut: Vocalist and black and red electric guitar *Otty: Vocalist and blue electric guitar *Zak: Vocalist and black and blue electric guitar *Dee: Vocalist and pink electric guitar *Looney: Vocalist and drums *Skipper: Vocalist *Ted: Vocalist "Polyamorous" *Bush: Sole vocalist and green electric guitar *Brianna: Bystander "Beat It" *Runt: Vocalist and black and purple electric guitar *Richard: Vocalist and piano *Keyareva: Vocalist and drums "Gives You Hell" *Peenut: Vocalist *Little Kitten: Vocalist *Bush: Green electric guitar *Otty: Blue bass guitar *Looney: Drums "Killer Queen" *Howard: Vocalist, piano *Chelsea: Vocalist "Highway To Hell" *Looney: Main vocalist *Evil Brother: Main vocalist *Little Yellow Guy: Vocalist and yellow electric guitar *Simon: Vocalist and red bass guitar *Retarded Duck: Drums "Somebody's Watching Me" *Bush: Vocalist and green electric guitar *Peenut: Vocalist and black and orange electric guitar *Little Kitty: Vocalist and yellow and black electric guitar *Otty: Vocalist and blue bass guitar *Keyareva: Vocalist and piano *Looney: Vocalist and drums "To Be Loved" *Looney: Sole vocalist and drums *Bush: Green electric guitar "I Won't Back Down" *Bush: Main vocalist and acoustic guitar *Peenut: Main vocalist and acoustic guitar *Otty: Main vocalist and acoustic guitar *Looney: Main vocalist and drums *Dee: Acoustic guitar *Pawprint: Vocalist and piano *Little Kitty: Vocalist *Keyareva: Vocalist *Kitty: Vocalist *Zak: Vocalist *Ted: Vocalist *Skipper: Vocalist "Strike Of The Ninja" *Looney: Main vocalist *Tyrone: Main vocalist and pink electric guitar *Frezno: Main vocalist and black and red electric guitar *The Guy Who Poops Everyday: Vocalist and blue electric guitar *Hardcore: Vocalist and black electric guitar *Little Lion Gruff: Vocalist and black and white ying and yang themed electric guitar *Vixen: Vocalist and brown, black, and pink electric guitar *Mr. Kevin: Vocalist and orange electric guitar *John: Vocalist and black and purple electric guitar *Jason: Vocalist and blue electric guitar *Wolfy: Vocalist and drums *Old Man With A Cane: Vocalist and cane "Cult of Personality" *Bush: Vocalist and green electric guitar *Peenut: Vocalist and red electric guitar *Otty: Vocalist and blue electric guitar *Looney: Vocalist and drums "She's My Addiction" *Bush: Main vocalist and green electric guitar *Jr.: Main vocalist and brown, black, and pink electric guitar *Otty: Main vocalist and blue electric guitar *Peenut: Main vocalist and black electric guitar with John Lennon on it *Tom: Main vocalist and orange and yellow electric guitar *Loon: Main vocalist and black and yellow electric guitar *Dumb-Dumb: Main vocalist and white electric guitar *Richard: Main vocalist and gold and silver electric guitar *Looney: Main vocalist and drums *Frankey: Vocalist *Amber: Vocalist *Little Kitty: Vocalist *Rosie: Vocalist *Keyareva: Vocalist *Nala: Vocalist *Skittle Kitty: Vocalist "A Little Piece Of Heaven" *Bush: Vocalist and green electric guitar *Frankey: Vocalist and black and pink electric guitar *Looney: Drums *Amber: Bystander "Dammit" *Peenut: Main vocalist and red and yellow electric guitar *Otty: Main vocalist and purple electric guitar *Bush: Backup vocalist and green electric guitar *Looney: Backup vocalist and drums "Survive" *Bush: Vocalist and green electric guitar *Peenut: Vocalist and red and purple electric guitar *Otty: Vocalist and silver electric guitar *Looney: Vocalist and drums *Little Kitty: Vocalist *Keyareva: Vocalist "Living In A Dream" *Looney: Sole vocalist and drums *Bush: Green electric guitar "Livin' On A Prayer" *Kitty: Main vocalist *Little Kitty: Vocalist *Pawprint: Vocalist *Dee: Vocalist and pink electric guitar *Zak: Vocalist and black and gold electric guitar *Bush: Vocalist and piano *Ai-Ai: Vocalist and piano *Looney: Vocalist and drums "Give A Little More Love" *Bush: Main vocalist and piano *Peenut: Main vocalist and black John Lennon electric guitar *Otty: Main vocalist and blue and purple electric guitar *Looney: Main vocalist and bongoes *Zak: Vocalist and ying and yang electric guitar *Dee: Vocalist and pink electric guitar *Pawprint: Vocalist and tamborine *Rabbit: Vocalist and tamborine *Little Kitty: Vocalist and tamborine *Kitty: Vocalist *Ted: Vocalist *Keyareva: Vocalist *Kitty: Vocalist *Little Yellow Guy: Vocalist *Alien: Vocalist *Amber: Vocalist *Rosie: Vocalist *Richard: Vocalist *Skittle Kitty: Vocalist *Evil Brother: Vocalist *Retarded Duck: Vocalist *Howard: Vocalist *Chelsea: Vocalist *Frankey: Vocalist *Nala: Vocalist *Jr.: Vocalist *Tom: Vocalist *Loon: Vocalist *Dumb Dumb: Vocalist *Rhiny: Vocalist *Alley: Vocalist *Little Kitten: Vocalist *Ai-Ai: Vocalist *Tyrone: Vocalist *Frezno: Vocalist *The Guy Who Poops Everyday: Vocalist *Wolfy: Vocalist *Vixen: Vocalist *Bobby: Vocalist *Lynxie: Vocalist *Tigerundai: Vocalist *Mississippi: Vocalist *Hardcore: Vocalist *Little Lion Gruff: Vocalist *Old Man With A Cane: Vocalist *John: Vocalist *Jason: Vocalist *Mr. Kevin: Vocalist *Brianna: Vocalist *Simon: Vocalist *Mort: Vocalist *Dort: Vocalist *Simba: Vocalist *Sarabi: Vocalist *Jackie: Vocalist *Snowy: Bystander "Hey Jude" *Bush: Vocalist and green and purple electric guitar *Peenut: Vocalist and John Lennon black electric guitar *Otty: Vocalist and piano *Looney: Vocalist *Little Kitty: Vocalist *Keyareva: Vocalist Track Listing #My Generation by The Who.....sung by Bush and Looney.....3:24 #One Fine Day by The Offspring.....sung by Bush, Looney, Peenut, Otty, Kitty, Ted, Zak, Pawprint, Skipper, Dee.....2:51 #Polyamorous by Breaking Benjmain.....sung by Bush....3:01 #Beat It by Michael Jackson....sung by Keyareva, Richard, Runt...4:18 #Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects....sung by Peenut and Little Kitten....3:29 #Killer Queen by Queen....sung by Howard Elliot, Chelsea....3:00 #Highway To Hell by AC/DC....sung by Looney, Evil Brother, Little Yellow Guy, Retarded Duck, Simon...3:19 #Somebody's Watching Me by Rockwell.....sung by Bush, Looney, Peenut, Otty, Keyareva, Little Kitty.....3:48 #To Be Loved by Papa Roach....sung by Looney...3:27 #I Won't Back Down by Tom Petty....sung by Bush, Looney, Otty, Peenut, Little Kitty, Keyareva, Zak, Pawprint, Kitty, Skipper, Ted......2:58 #Strike Of The Ninja by DragonForce....sung by Looney, Tyrone, Frezno, The Guy Who Poops Everyday, Mr. Kevin, Hardcore, Jason, Wolfy, Vixen, Little Lion Gruff, John, Old Man With A Cane....3:22 #Cult of Personality by Living Colour....sung by Bush, Looney, Peenut, Otty.....4:54 #She's My Addiction by Fozzy.....sung by Bush, Amber, Looney, Rosie, Otty, Little Kitty, Peenut, Skittle Kitty, Keyareva, Richard, Frankey, Jr., Tom, Loon, Dumb-Dumb......3:20 #A Little Piece Of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold....sung by Frankey, Bush.....8:01 #Dammit by Blink 182......sung by Peenut, Otty, Bush, Looney....2:52 #Survive by Rise Against.....sung by Bush, Looney, Peenut, Keyareva, Otty, Little Kitty....3:37 #Living In A Dream by Finger Eleven....sung by Looney...3:05 #Livin' On A Prayer by Jon Bon Jovi....sung by Kitty, Bush, Looney, Little Kitty, Zak, Pawprint, Ai-Ai, Dee....4:09 #Give A Little More Love by John Stamos Bush, Looney, Peenut, Otty, Little Kitty, Keyareva, Amber, Rosie, Skittle Kitty, Richard, Little Yellow Guy, Alien, Runt, Ted, Zak, Skipper, Pawprint, Kitty, Dee, Frankey, Ai-Ai, Mort, Dort, Simba, Sarabi, Loon, DumbDumb, Nala, Jr., Tom, Little Kitten, Rabbit, Rhiny, Alley, Howard Elliot, Tyrone, Frezno, Bobby, Lynxie, Wolfy, Vixen, Tigerundai, Mississippi, Brianna, Jason, The Guy Who Poops Everyday, Hardcore, Old Man With A Cane, John, Mr. Kevin, Jackie, Chelsea, Simon.....sung by....2:16 #Hey Jude by The Beatles.....sung by Bush, Looney, Peenut, Otty, Keyareva, and Little Kitty.....7:00 Characters Shown In Order of Appearance: *Bush *Looney *Otty *Peenut *Zak *Kitty *Ted *Skipper *Pawprint *Dee *Brianna *Keyareva *Richard *Runt *Little Kitten *Howard Elliot *Chelsea *Evil Brother *Little Yellow Guy *Retarded Duck *Simon *Little Kitty *Tyrone *Frezno *The Guy Who Poops Everyday *Hardcore *Mr. Kevin *Jason *Little Lion Gruff *John *Wolfy *Vixen *Old Man With A Cane *Amber *Rosie *Skittle Kitty *Frankey *Loon *DumbDumb *Nala *Jr. *Tom *Ai-Ai *Alien *Mort *Dort *Simba *Sarabi *Bobby *Lynxie *Tigerundai *Mississippi *Rhiny *Rabbit *Alley *Jackie *Snowy Trivia *Despite the fact that the album is named after the Beatle album "Let It Be", the song of the same name and songs from the album are not featured anywhere. *Little Kitty has a strange seven track absence before first appearing in "Somebody's Watching Me". *Snowy is the only character to appear and not sing. **Bush, Looney, and Otty don't sing during "Gives You Hell" but play instruments. **Bush plays electric guitar in "To Be Loved" and "Living In A Dream" but doesn't sing. **Looney plays drums on "A Little Piece Of Heaven" but doesn't sing. **Even though he sings in "Give A Little More Love", "One Fine Day", and "Livin' On A Prayer", Dee doesn't sing on "I Won't Back Down" and is only shown dancing. **Amber doesn't sing in "A Little Piece Of Heaven" but does in "She's My Addiction" and "Give A Little More Love". **Brianna appears in "Polyamorous" but only sings in "Give A Little More Love". *Mort, Dort, Sarabi, Simba, Bobby, Lynxie, Mississippi, Tigerundai, Rhiny, Alley, Brianna, Alien, and Jackie's voices are heard but don't have solos. *Rabbit is the only character to be on only one track and have a solo. *Bush and Looney only sing backup on "Dammit", but play the electric guitar and drums, respectively. *Bush uses the same green electric guitar every time he plays the electric guitar except for in "Hey Jude" where he has a green and purple guitar with leaves on it. *The only songs Looney doesn't play the drums on are "Highway To Hell", "Strike Of The Ninja" and "Hey Jude". **"Hey Jude" is the only of those songs that don't actually have drums; in "Highway To Hell" Retarded Duck plays the drums and on "Strike Of The Ninja" Wolfy plays drums. *Michael Jackson is the only person to have two songs by him on the album, "Beat It" and, although Rockwell is credited for it because he only sings the chorus, "Somebody's Watching Me". *This is the second Bush and Looney serious song album to feature twenty or more songs. The first was the album, "Green Submarine", which came out January 1, 2012 and was, coincidentally, named after a Beatles album also. Green Submarine had thirty songs, however, because of Bush and Looney's 101st anniversary. Televised Censorship ."One Fine Day" *"I don't really give a shit who wins" is changed to "I don't really give a crap who wins". "To Be Loved" *All instance of "fucking" are changed to "freaking". "A Little Piece Of Heaven" *"Get over here you fucking bitch!" is changed to "Get over here you stupid bitch!" *"Must've stabbed her fifty fucking times" is changed to "Must've stabbed her fifty freaking times". "Dammit" *"Did you hear that he fucked her?" is changed to "Did you hear that he screwed her?" "Survive" *All instances of "fucking" used as emphasis are changed to "freaking". *All instances of "fuckiing" used as "messing up" are changed to "screwing". Category:Albums